


【BD】不羁与羁绊

by wtwqwt



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtwqwt/pseuds/wtwqwt
Summary: 什么烂梗也不知道，一丢丢银翼杀手的设定，一丢丢，和银翼杀手剧情毫无关系，只是借用一点设定。其余毫无联系。大概Dick是Wayne公司最新的复制人，黑发蓝眼好看，Bruce看到了就领回家了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【BD】不羁与羁绊

Dick眯起眼睛，远处的灯光成了模糊的色球，他想起小时候在晴朗的晚上坐在高处，远远地看着马戏篷的暖光，那时候凉风习习，把马戏团的欢声灌入他的衣袖。  
关了引擎，他靠着飞行器，裹紧他的制服，他的回忆是美好的，至少部分是美好的，只不过是假的，他是当年最新的复制人，制作者给他了一段略显传奇色彩的记忆，马戏团的孩子，空中飞人，父母坠亡，也许就是因为这个原因，他被当时视察的Bruce Wayne“收养”，那是他出生的第一天，Alf说那是春分，而他只记得那双玻璃罩外的蓝眼睛。  
从前总有人说他是个幸运的复制人，被Bruce Wayne收养，他也觉得他是，但绝不是因为那段富裕的生活，复制人在大多数人眼里并不是人，只是制造出来的东西罢了，然而人们又想方设法的让复制人充满感情，让他们更加清楚的感受鄙夷与不公。  
Bruce不一样，Dick觉得，Bruce把他当作是真正的人。  
Wayne庄园太大了，许多曼妙的女孩来了又走，最终却也只有三个人，Dick刚到时，虚假回忆里的马戏团孩子给了他勇气与活力，用上蹿下跳来形容当时的他毫不为过，总有些黑漆漆的屋子让他害怕，也总有穿着睡袍坐在壁炉旁的Bruce让他冲回去抱住，他知道Bruce不会推开他，抬头，还是那双蓝眼睛，被火光照的发亮。从那时起，他就热爱拥抱。  
他爱Bruce，从他所有意识被唤醒的时候他就知道，他迫切的想知道Bruce喜不喜欢他，他索要拥抱，索要晚安吻，因为一些小的花边新闻而不快，他想要的，大多数时候都可以得到，大多数。  
他也承认自己太过不羁，Wayne科技很好，让他太像人了，当他与Bruce的争吵不断增多，他作出过很多别人看来复制人不应作出的不正当行为，Dick也被系统的添加过所谓“行为准则”，然而他还是头也不回的离开了庄园，离开了“收养”他的人。  
他成了一个警察，每天把自己塞进破旧的飞船里去完成任务，他救过太多被打的满身是伤的复制人，再看着他们被发配工作。他也交过几个女朋友，一副好的皮囊总是让人喜欢，不论人还是复制人，上一个女朋友.....上一个女朋友是他的同事，据女孩说，在他们一起去黑市调查时，有小贩拦住他说有智能玩偶，可以做成任何名人，Dick调笑两句问有没有Bruce Wayne的之后，她就觉得怪怪的，他发誓那只是个玩笑，他在哥谭长大，哥谭的名人就是Bruce Wayne，最终和平分手，Dick也难过了一会儿，他也承认自己有时候似乎又过于薄情，可能也是受了花花公子的言传身教。

Dick今天匆匆忙忙的忙完所有活，他在城市上空看着天一点点擦上深蓝，坠入黑暗，悄悄越界到哥谭，躲在废弃大厦的残架上看着Wayne的晚会，看着晚风吹起布鲁西宝贝的头发，看着他端着香槟游走于人群之中，这位富豪能大方逗女孩们笑，对于他却太过吝啬。  
Dick知道Bruce知道他在哪里，他被自己拗口的想法逗笑，总有人在茶余饭后谈话中提到，这些“可恶”的企业家有他们所有产品的定位，靠卖出复制人资料赚钱，他知道Wayne公司有这个能力，但他也相信Bruce不会真的像他人口中的卖复制人资料赚钱。他前几天了结一个案子，侵犯了一个复制人的罪犯陷害是Wayne公司卖给他的定位让他可以跟踪受害者半个月。Dick忙活了几个星期，搜集了无数证据证明Wayne的清白，之后收到了一张Wayne企业购物卡，还有一封感谢信——只有复制粘贴的Bruce Wayne签名看上去是手写的。  
他曾经太有勇气，自信的告白，得到了可怕的沉默与难以读懂的眼神，再之后的争吵被他故意不断扩大，然后他主动逃离了。  
Bruce低下头看了看手表，再抬头，面向Dick在的那栋大楼，不动了，Dick翻出警用飞行器了的望远镜，一边觉得自己有些变态了，一边向Bruce看去，望远镜挺清晰的，他又看见那双蓝眼睛，比记忆里的温柔的多，他看到他说  
“hi，Dick”  
Dick又跑了，他没开飞行器的灯，在黑暗里背着璀璨的灯光飞走。他曾经也是最主动的人。

后来，Bruce Wayne声称在布鲁德海文丢失了东西，略带嫌弃的把为他服务的Dick从他灰扑扑的飞行器上拉下来，塞进了他的黑色飞行器。  
“hi，Dick”

“你丢了什么？”  
“....”  
“Mr.Wayne，你丢了什么？”Dick问了第二遍，“难道是什么....不好意思说的吗？”为了打破可怕的气氛，Dick开了这辈子最尴尬的玩笑。  
“.....”  
“Bruce，你丢了什么？我们从哪里找起？”他已经尽力让自己听上去放松了。  
还是沉默。  
Dick开始烦了，飞行器停下了，停在那座废弃大厦上，他看着Bruce，该死的勇气又来了，他有一段时间觉得，Bruce没有拒绝，他就还有机会，而长期的分离让他逐渐失去信心，然而这该死的想法又突然涌上来了，他看着暗下的天，他不等了，他扶住Bruce的脑袋，朝着他亲了过去，大不了就是被推开。  
他甚至不敢睁眼，不敢看那双蓝眼睛.....  
他感到Bruce的手伸入了他的发间，以及终于到来的回应，外面在变暗，整个世界只有他们接吻的声音，Dick闻到那股专属于Bruce的味道，他许久未闻，只想把自己沉进去，他感受着对方掠过自己的口腔，再用力去回应.......  
他再睁眼，一片模糊，他忘了他有多久没哭，只觉还有些丢脸。草草擦干眼泪，那双蓝眼睛就在咫尺，Dick在里面看到了自己。  
他什么也不去想了，跨坐在Bruce腿上，继续吻下去，他感到Bruce把座椅调后了，再然后，手就到了他的腰上，他的下腹酥酥麻麻。  
Dick扯下对方那条看上去就很贵的领带，手忙脚乱的想去解开扣子，拉拉扯扯都没用，手笨的可怕，Bruce拉住他不安分的手，吻的用力，把Dick的手向后拉去，顺了小警察腰上的手铐，把他的复制人铐了起来。  
Dick还存着一丝理智，离了Bruce的嘴唇，迷蒙的看着身下的人，“Bruce？”  
“我丢了一个复制人，他还是不回来，我自己来找。”  
Dick笑了，脸上挂着他灿烂的笑容，他任凭Bruce解开他的制服，啃上他的前胸，再被掐住腰时，他想到些下流的话，断断续续的说出来，赢得了几个牙印和淤青。  
他已经硬的不行，Bruce只隔着裤子抵着他，他手被铐住，Dick蹭了蹭，妄图减轻些，腰上的手掐的用力，他呻吟出声，那是让他都感到羞耻的呻吟，满满诱惑的意图，他听见Bruce轻笑，正要捕捉哥谭宝贝的笑容，裤子就被拉下，摩擦让他得以慰藉，但远远不够，Bruce的手指离了他的腰，他便顺势瘫了下去，咬咬对方的脖颈，也留下几个吻痕，甚至有些沾沾自喜，但随即这种自以为的优势就不在了，Bruce的手指在他的后穴打转，慢慢伸入一个指头搅动，他是Bruce的复制人，这些该死的企业家有复制人的详细资料，Bruce连找都懒得找便按上那一点，Dick惊呼，声音甜腻的他自己都不敢相信。  
“你的声音很好听.”  
“嗯.....”  
“所以，叫出来”  
后面加到了两指，慢慢撑开，接着是三指，再接着Dick感到凉丝丝的东西混入了....  
“Bruce Wayne邀请警官上了有润滑剂的车？嗯？”Dick笑道，然后便是如潮的回应。他收不住声了，也守不住理智了，他只记得他的生理泪水让眼前又模糊了，Bruce帮他擦干的时候，他求着对方插进来，求着对方碰碰他的前端，求着对方亲亲他，这一次，他得到了全部......

他迷迷糊糊的被带回了Wayne庄园，在那个大浴缸里又获得了一次，在Bruce的大床上抱着对方入睡，他热爱拥抱。

第二天早上他见了Alf，吃到了想念许久的小甜饼，被告知，昨天是春分。


End file.
